criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We will not be moved
We will not be moved '''is a case in the fan made world of '''Vampillia, and is the 10th case to take place in the fan made CC season, Mysteries of Vampillia. It is the final case that takes place in Downtown. Plot The victim is David Jones, who was kidnapped by The Slayers, a group of humans who are bent on the destruction of vampire kind. Inspector Callie '''and '''The Player were going to ask Jones at his apartment '''if he was going to the '''Annual Vampillia Fair, the event that happens once a year where all the humans and vampires in Vampillia have an annual gathering with food, displays and games. There, they find his apartment ransacked, with a damp rag and a large metal stick with blood on it on the floor. Upon analyzing the objects, Sven (The team's Lab head) was able to determine that Jones was kidnapped. Mid-investigation, the team got a call that Naomy King, Jones's girlfriend, was on top of a car threatening to commit suicide. They got her to calm down. She then bursted out in tears, saying she can't afford to lose another boyfriend. A while later, they find a camera with footage of a ransom video, with the kidnapper doing some really nasty things to Jones after saying he wanted a million dollars or else he'll shoot Jones in the head. The team eventually gathers enough evidence to arrest Pierre Grant, one of The Slayers the team had arrested in a previous case. Upon going to his house to arrest him, they find him holding Jones, whom is bound, gagged and heavily bruised, at gunpoint. He shoots Callie in the chest and is about to shoot the player when Callie gets up and shoots him twice, one grazing his head and one hitting him in his hand, causing him to drop the gun, releasing Jones. Callie then reveals she was wearing a bullet-proof vest the whole time, and then proceeds to untie Jones and arrest Pierre. At court, Pierre admitted that he was ordered to kidnap Jones to pry information out of him, and that if the player hadn't stopped him, Vampillia would be up in flames as they speak. For the assault of Inspector Callie and the player along with the kidnapping, rape and assult of Senior Inspector Jones, Judge Opal sentences Pierre to 150 years in prison with no chance of parole. In the additional investigation, Callie and the player go check up on Jones, who says that his head still hurts and he can barely sleep at night. He asks the player to investigate his apartment and see if there was another way people could break in. Inspector Callie and the player discover a vent that isn't covered up. After sealing it off, Callie tells Jones that he doesn't have to worry and not only did they seal off the vent, they also will put multiple police officers disguised as civillians outside the apartment building. Jones thanks Callie and the player and says it will be a while until he can recover from the attack, suggesting that he might now have PTSD. Summary Victim: David Jones (Kidnapped by one of The Slayers) Weapon: Old pipe Kidnapper: Pierre Grant''' Kidnapper's Profile *The kidnapper is part of The Slayers *The kidnapper is a human *The kidnapper is a male *The kidnapper drinks bubble tea *The kidnapper uses hand sanitizer Suspects #Deliah Schath #Naomy King #Edward Inglis #Pierre Grant #Bart Williams Quasi-Suspects #David Jones Transcript ☀http://criminal-case-official-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/We_will_not_be_moved/Transcript Trivia *The name of the case comes from one of DAGames's songs "I will not be moved"